Kaléidoscope
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Et si The Gazette n'avait jamais été qu'une manière comme une autre de travailler ? Et si ce travail avait tourné à l'enfer ?Quand Reita se rend compte, que même s'il déteste ses collègues. Même, il les aime.
1. Acte de déchéance n1

Pour commencer, je voudrais préciser que c'est ma première fiction sur ce groupe, et que je ne suis absolument pas une experte en la matière. Je m'excuse donc auprès des puristes, si jamais incohérence par rapport à leur parcours musical il y a. J'ai écris cette fiction sur ce groupe uniquement car une idée a germer dans mon esprit, à la suite d'une discussion avec Clara, à qui je dédis cette histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture, et... j'aurais besoin d'avoir quelques avis, pour savoir si elle vaux la peine d'être continuer !

* * *

><p><em><span>Kaléidoscope<span>_

**Acte de déchéance n°1**

« _Qu'est-ce-qui faisait de moi un membre à part entière de ce groupe ? Faisais-je réellement partie de ce groupe ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse au déferlement incessant de questions qui irriguait mon cerveau. Je__ n'étais __qu'une entité vide de conscience, vide de ma raison. Je n'étais plus qu'un automate à leur image, je ne savais plus anticiper des réactions... Je me retrouvais incapable de pouvoir convenablement réagir. Je n'étais qu'une machine qui se levait le matin, pour se rendormir le soir. Que faisais-je le reste du temps ? Rien. Il me semblait que j'étais déjà mort._ »

« On est rien de rien, que du vide, que du vent,

sûr qu'on est rien, rien, que des morts, que des morts vivants. »

La porte du studio claqua une cinquième fois, faisant pénétrer une légère brise fraîche et revigorante dans l'habitat oppressant. Les instruments étaient posés négligemment çà et là, il y en avait bon nombre pourtant... et cet arrangement désordonné, qui aurait pu paraître intimiste, ne rendait en réalité l'ambiance de la pièce que plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. **Reita** poussa d'un geste las l'une des éternelles guitares posées sur l'un des canapés puis s'assit sur ce dernier, le faisant grincer sans sommation. Il aurait aimé soupirer. Soupirer pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Soupirer pour signifier aux autres qu'il était bien là, qu'il venait bien de pénétrer dans la pièce, et qu'il n'aurait pas été trop demander de recevoir une salutation de chacune des personnes déjà présentes ici. Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de trop en espérer de ses collègues, et se contenta donc de croiser habilement ses jambes en tailleurs, prenant une pose confortable. Ses orbes brillants d'affliction tombèrent sur le calendrier affiché à quelques mètres de là, qui tenait par la force du saint esprit... La punaise le supportant menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, un peu comme le cœur de Reita menaçait de s'arrêter à chaque geste, à chaque parole des quatre autres jeunes hommes présent dans la salle. Mais personne ne bougeait, chacun restait dans son coin favoris, à s'occuper de ses petites affaires, à travailler sans qu'il n'y ait aucune interaction entre aucun d'entre eux. Personne n'avait même daigné le réprimander pour son retard... Est-ce-que son absence aurait de toute manière changée quoi que ce soit ? Bien sûr que non.

Cette simple pensée ramena Reita à la réalité.

Quelle réalité ? Celle qui était éternelle... Celle qui faisait qu'il était assis là à cet instant même, qu'il était obligé de côtoyer ces quatre autres personnes tous les jours. Cette dure et triste réalité qui lui faisait détester un peu plus, à chaque seconde, le choix qu'il avait fait, dix ans à peine plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il donc accepté de rentrer dans ce groupe de musique ? Pourquoi avait-il voulut faire de sa passion son métier ? Bien des erreurs étaient commise dans une vie, mais celles de Reita étaient irréversibles. Inoubliables. Ces erreurs lui étaient rappelées chaque jour de sa morose existence, et il ne pouvait que regretter, jour après jour. Si, au début, les fans l'avaient contenté, jouer de la basse l'avait contenté, il n'en était plus rien aujourd'hui. Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu faire pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Quoi que... Durant quelques années, l'ambiance n'avait pas été si mauvaise que cela. En vérité, ces quatre jeunes avaient même pu être compté comme ses amis. Il les avait appréciés, adorés, même... Longtemps ? Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment exact leurs relations s'étaient dégradées, mais il avait l'impression que leur bons souvenirs s'étaient envolés avec leur bonne humeur, leur bonne entente. Il peinait même à se rappeler des moments joyeux qu'ils avaient bien pu passer ensemble... Ne restait que quelques réminiscences absurdes. Des réminiscences sans aucune logique, qui ne formaient pas même une histoire. Sa vie ne se résumait donc qu'à gratter interminablement sur du papier des notes de musique, qu'à les jouer, qu'à redescendre de scène puis rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement vide...

« -Je me casse ! »

La voix d'**Aoi** claqua dans les airs en un son sec que le bassiste insupportait. Il ferma d'ailleurs instantanément ses paupières, comme pour chercher à fuir cette désagréable résonance, mais les rouvrit aussi tôt, mue pour une vigueur qu'il ne se connaissait plus depuis bien longtemps.

« -Et la chanson ? Nous devions faire ensemble les arrangements aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle que nous l'enregistrons dans deux semaines à peine ! »

Reita se tourna vers le leader pour tenter de trouver appui, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que **Kai** ne se souciait plus du travail qu'ils avaient en commun. Le ton méprisant de son autre collègue investi alors de nouveau la pièce :

« -Je fais part à Monsieur _'je-suis-toujours-en-retard'_, que nous avons décidé, bien avant que tu ne sois là, que nous nous chargerons des arrangements chacun de notre côté, et que nous mettrions ensuite le tout en commun.

-Sans nous ajuster ?

-Sans nous ajuster. »

C'était Kai qui venait enfin de se manifester, lançant un regard noir au bassiste. Il détestait par-dessus tout que quelqu'un conteste ses décisions, surtout si cela venait de Reita. Ce dernier arrivait toujours en retard, s'il voulait pouvoir avoir son mot à dire, il n'avait qu'à...

« -De toute manière ça ne devrait pas trop te gêner, vu ton implication dans le groupe. »

...être à l'heure, comme tout le monde. Mais cette dernière réplique eut le don de faire sortir le bassiste de ses gonds. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, s'était la manière acharnée avec laquelle il s'impliquait dans la vie du groupe. Il était toujours le premier à accepter les programmes chargés que leur fournissait leur manager et se tuait toujours à la tâche. Il était toujours le premier à proposer des chansons à revoir, lors des répétitions, les autres trouvant cela bien trop superficiel, et non nécessaire. Les quatre autres **The Gazette** pensaient être assez parfait pour ne pas avoir besoin de répéter, encore moins juste avant un concert. Que Kai ose alors énoncer de tel propos ne pouvait que le mettre hors de lui. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il fut levé, les poings serrés et tous les visages de ses collègues tournés vers lui, il ne sût quoi dire. Comment se défendre, face à ces visages neutres, à ces visages insignifiants ? Tous les yeux tournés vers lui n'inspiraient qu'à l'ignorance. Reita se savait incapable de lutter. Les autres membres de son groupe se fichaient bien de sa réponse, de toute manière... Ils avaient tous un avis bien arrêté sur ce qu'ils pensaient du bassiste, et peu importaient les arguments de défenses qu'il pourrait leur servir, aucun ne l'écouterait véritablement.

« -Très bien. » finit alors par dire Aoi. « Je m'en vais donc. »

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua à nouveau, et tous les regards retournèrent à leurs occupations... Tous sauf un, que Reita ne remarqua pas. Il se croyait oublié de tous. Il se croyait seul à survivre à ce calvaire. L'était-il réellement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était persuadé que oui. Alors, sans plus attendre, il se saisit de la housse qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt non loin du canapé, et s'en alla à son tour. Que pouvait-il faire, de toute manière ? A quoi bon rester ici ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien travailler chez lui... Cette chanson... dont il ne connaissait même pas totalement les paroles, puisque le chanteur avait refusé de les révéler maintenant... dont il ignorait les lignes de guitare et de batterie de ses autres collègues. Comment greffer sa propre partition de basse dans un entrelacs d'autres notes qu'il ignorait totalement ? Il était impossible de créer à partir de rien, lorsqu'il existait déjà une base à une chanson. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se glisser dans l'esprit de ses collègues pour y trouver un air, non... Il se souvenait juste vaguement de quelques intonations que Ruki avait bien voulu chanter, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais comment continuer d'écrire sa propre musique, si elle n'avait plus aucun rapport avec celle des autres ? Ils n'étaient plus un groupe, il le savait... et cet événement le prouvait totalement. Leur musique courait à sa perte, leur groupe n'avait plus aucun intérêt... Même si cette musique plairait sans aucun doute à leurs fans, dans le cœur de Reita, resteraient à jamais gravées les conditions dans lesquelles elle s'était écrite. Comment pourrait-il donc la jouer, sur scène ? Comment pourrait-il tout donner, tout en sachant que cette chanson ne représentait absolument rien pour lui ? Absolument rien si ce n'était ce point de rupture inévitable, cette envie accrue de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde, de partir... Quitter ce groupe, pour toujours.

Mais les quitter, l'oserait-il ?

Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait penser, The Gazette représentait dix années de sa vie, dix années qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas effacer d'un revers de manche. Cependant, pouvait-il vraiment continuer de supporter cette ambiance si lourde, si mauvaise ? Pourrait-il continuer de haïr de chacun de ses pores, ces quatre personnes ? Tiendrait-il le coup, pour dix autres années encore... Que dis-je... Pour l'éternité ! Parce que cela représentait l'éternité que de rester à leurs côtés. Le temps passait si lentement, si insidieusement, qu'il avait l'impression que cent ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis la création de leur groupe. Et il se sentait si mal, si torturé. Il suait la souffrance par la moindre de ses cellules. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à le tuer à petit feu... Non, il était déjà mort. De l'intérieur. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue d'avis, dépourvue de jugement, dépourvue d'envie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quel geste agencer, plus quelle parole prononcer. Il n'était pas devenu l'ombre de lui-même, non... Il était bien moins qu'une ombre. Une ombre appartenait à un être vivant, et lui, ne l'était plus. Il était un déchet caché bien au fond d'une poubelle, ne se manifestant pas, n'observant que de loin la décadence de sa propre vie, la déchéance de son âme. Il se sentait pieds et poings liés, comme s'il lui était impossible de se mouvoir, comme s'il ne pouvait que regarder sans rien faire, le spectacle de sa vie défiler devant ses propres yeux. Il sentait parfaitement que son cœur s'effritait, que ses sentiments partaient en vrille, que son existence n'avait plus aucun sens. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Il restait stoïque a laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Ses actions n'étaient dictées que machinalement... Il marchait parce qu'il devait marcher. Il mangeait parce qu'il devait manger. Il jouait parce qu'on lui demandait de jouer. Tout ceci n'était plus que des gestes qu'il effectuait mécaniquement, comme le robot qu'il était. Il n'était qu'un mouton dans une bergerie, entouré de chiens de troupeaux là pour le guider. Sans eux il n'était rien.

The Gazette, quoi qu'il en dise, demeurait son but.

Alors il rentra chez lui à pas lent, et s'installa à son bureau. Il sortit du papier à musique, et griffonna durant des heures entières des notes, les unes à la suite des autres. Des tonnes de feuilles raturées jonchaient le sol, et ce ne fut que lorsque le résultat lui plût, qu'il cessa son affaire. S'étirant longuement, bougeant ses membres ankylosés, il plia la partition pour la glisser dans une enveloppe, et sur le devant de cette dernière, il écrivit :

_« Aux membres de The Gazette. »_

Reita se leva ensuite, et alla déposer le bout de papier sur la table de son salon. Après cela, il s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain, prenant une douche salvatrice et se préparant avec lenteur. Tous ses gestes étaient lents. Tous. Il n'arrivait plus à être animé par aucune passion. C'était fini, terminé. Il ne savait pas véritablement ce qui se passerait après cela... Ce que ses décisions pourraient avoir comme répercutions sur l'avenir... Il ne savait même pas vers quel contrées sa fuite l'emmènerait.

Une fois prêt, le bassiste jeta dans un vieux sac à dos le strict nécessaire vital, ainsi que quelques billets de monnaies, et claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui, sans même la fermer. A quoi bon ? Cet antre n'appartenait désormais plus à personne... Tout du moins, ce qui restait à l'intérieur n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, non...

Ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, c'était d'un peu d'amour, de reconnaissance.

Alors qu'il montait dans le premier train arrivé à quai, son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Il jeta un vague regard à l'écran de ce dernier, constatant que **Ruki** essayait de le joindre depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Sachant pertinemment que cet appel n'avait qu'un unique but futile, il enfouit l'appareil bien au fond de sa poche, et ignora avec une facilité déconcertante les vibrations naissant contre sa cuisse.

Le train démarra.

« De peur que tout s'écroule ,

Je n'ai rien dit ,

Je n'ai rien fait »

« _Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver... Je ne comprenais rien à tout cela, mais j'avais l'infime espoir qu'il décroche ce téléphone... Je voulais entendre sa voix me dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, encore ne serait-ce qu'un mince filet d'espoir... Mais j'ignorais à ce moment-là, que lui-même n'en avait plus aucun._ »

* * *

><p>Les paroles centrées appartiennent respectivement à<strong> Saez<strong> et **Christophe Miossec.**  
>Je tiens aussi à préciser que les récit en italique à la première personne ne viennent pas de la même personne à la fin et au début du chapitre, mais bien de deux personnages différents !<p>

**A suivre ( _si et seulement si vous le désirez !_ )**


	2. Acte de déchéance n2

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont commentés, mais aussi à ceux qui lisent, même s'ils ne commentent pas. En espérant que cette suite vous conviennent. Vos avis sont important, toujours, alors n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à Clara pour la correction (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Acte de déchéance n°2<strong>

_« Ça m'était intolérable... Cette indolence avec laquelle mes collègues pouvaient bien se comporter. Ne pouvaient-ils_ _pas simplement s'ignorer sans pour autant jouer au fier, se pavaner comme un coq dans une basse cour. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être retourné_ _à l'école primaire, et je trouvais cela risible. Pourtant... mon comportement était similaire aux leurs. Pour ne pas être blessé, je me cachais derrière ce visage parfait qu'était le mien, le peignant de dignité et d'indifférence. Je n'étais qu'un gros con. »_

« je fais le fier, je fais celui qui existe

mais dans l'ombre du miroir je ne vois que du triste. »

**Uruha **sortit d'un pas pressé de la bouche du métro de Shinjuku, marchant droit devant lui, évitant les passants trop nombreux à son goût. Il traversa une route, puis continua toujours aussi droit, la démarche assurée, les talons de ses santiags claquant sur le bitume en un bruit caractéristique. Il arriva finalement à un grand carrefour où il patienta l'espace de quelques secondes pour que le feu devienne vert et qu'il puisse enfin reprendre sa course. Accélérant une fois de plus, il peignit sur ses traits une expression encore plus fière qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis slaloma entre les racoleurs, leur envoyant parfois des regards dédaigneux. Il finit par tourner à l'angle d'une rue, s'engouffrant dans un étroit et sombre passage pour rejoindre son restaurant favori. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ledit lieu, un serveur aguerri vint sans plus tarder prendre sa veste, et le mena jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, Uruha s'installa sur la chaise qu'on venait de lui tirer, et croisa ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise. Deux minutes à peine s'écoulèrent, avant qu'une jeune et jolie femme de la même trempe que le guitariste pénètre elle aussi dans le restaurant, suivant le même chemin, adoptant la même attitude, et saluant d'un brève baiser sur la joue, celui qui partageait depuis quelques mois déjà sa vie. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un léger rictus, à peine une esquisse de sourire, et entama les échanges de convenances sans plus tarder. La conversation divergea vers des sujets tous plus banal les uns que les autres, des sujets que deux personnes tout à fait normales et quelconques pouvaient aborder. C'étaient bien ce qu'ils demeuraient, de toute manière, deux êtres ni plus ni moins qu'humains. Ce n'étaient pas des Dieux, Uruha pas plus que sa compagne. Néanmoins on décelait sans aucun problème que le concerné ne se considérait quant à lui pas comme n'importe lequel des passants. Non. Sa façon de parler, les intonations de sa voix, les mimiques de son visage, cette lèvre se relevant parfois en coin de manière méprisante. On remarquait aux mouvements de ses sourcils, à celui de ses mains, et au tapotement las de son pied, qu'il se prenait pour quelqu'un d'à part entière. Oui, si on y regardait de près, de très près, on pouvait aisément se rendre compte de l'estime que cette personne se portait à elle-même. Uruha, guitariste d'un groupe de rock japonais en vogue, savait parfaitement qu'il était aimé de tous, envié de tous, jalousé par ceux qui prétendaient ne pas apprécier son groupe. Il savait qu'il était important, en ce monde difficile qu'était celui de la musique, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même sa petite amie n'aurait pu le louper... Ce message... Ce message qui lui criait « _Soit heureuse de m'appartenir, plein d'autres aimeraient être à ta place._ ». Seulement, cette femme aussi se comportait de cette même manière, et c'était sûrement pour cela que leur couple durait depuis quelques mois. Mais deux êtres aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes pourraient-ils rester ensemble longuement ? L'amour qu'ils se portait à eux-mêmes ne finirait-il pas par prendre le dessus sur celui, superficiel, qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ? Allez savoir... Ce n'était bien évidemment pas là le centre principal de leur préoccupation. Tout ce qui les intéressaient, c'était de paraître. Juste paraître. D'être le plus beau aux yeux de tous, la plus belle. D'être reconnu et aimé. D'être envié, surtout, détesté. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, au final, et même s'ils se donnaient pour le moment l'illusion d'avoir besoin de l'autre, ce n'était que factice. Uruha savait très bien que cette fille ne deviendrait bientôt plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir, et qu'il irait en trouver une autre, ailleurs. Une autre qui serait à sa hauteur, qui serait de la même classe que lui, du même monde. Parce que n'oublions pas, non... Il ne fallait surtout pas tout mélanger ! On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, voyons. Tout devait rester en ordre, à sa place. Uruha était une rock star, il se devait de sortir avec des femmes tout aussi connues que lui, s'était d'une importance capitale... Pas pour l'image que l'on aurait de lui, puisque personne n'était au courant, mais pour l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. Simple déformation personnelle.

Uruha s'affairait alors pour le moment à conserver cette relation. Cette femme lui était bien utile, le soir, quand il rentrait d'une journée de travail ennuyeux, et qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Parce que oui, être une rock star ne signifiait pas boire et se droguer tout les jours, ne signifiait pas monter sur scène à tout bout de champ. Non, il fallait aussi composer, gribouiller quelques tablatures pour tenter de faire une musique que l'on jugerait satisfaisante, puis unir les notes que l'on trouve avec celles des autres membres de son groupe. En soi, cela n'aurait pas dû être quelque chose d'énervant, bien au contraire, Uruha y avait même pris souvent plaisir, avant. Depuis quand ce plaisir s'était-il envolé ? Depuis quand écrire était devenu une corvée ? Depuis quand voir ses collègues, qui étaient autrefois ses amis, étaient devenu un pensum ? Et pourquoi même n'était-il plus ami avec ces personnes ? Il se posait la question, parfois, dans ses moments de lucidité... mais ce n'était qu'un court instant, qu'un vulgaire éclair durant une tempête. Cette pensée disparaissait avec une vitesse déconcertante, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée d'insignifiance.

Le couple commanda les mêmes plats qu'à l'accoutumé, et continuèrent de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Dans ce petit endroit reclus du monde, aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvaient les entendre, seul bon nombre de personnalité connaissait ce restaurant gardé précieusement secret de tous. Ils pouvaient donc dialoguer au sujet des journées qu'ils venaient de passer, sans craindre qu'une bribe de conversation ne soit saisie par un inopportun et interprétée à sa guise. Néanmoins, il n'y aurait rien eu d'extraordinaire à retenir de ces informations échangées, puisque Uruha prenait un malin plaisir à détourner la discussion de lui, amenant sa chère et tendre vers d'autres terrains bien moins glissants. Le guitariste n'avait en effet nulle envie de se replonger dans ses interminables journées de travail, alors qu'il était justement aujourd'hui en repos. Ce n'était pas pour discutailler sur ses dernières compositions, ou les dernières disputes des membres de son groupe, qu'il l'avait invitée à déjeuner. Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu qu'un appel les dérange dans ce moment plutôt calme... Bien au contraire, il pensait même que ses collègues se feraient une joie de ne surtout pas le contacter... Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient tous être loin les uns des autres. Et pourtant, lorsque Uruha sortit son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il fronça les sourcils, surprit d'y voir afficher le prénom de son leader. Ça aurait été un autre, il ne se serait pas inquiété et aurait raccroché sans sommation... Mais si Kai, le plus _je-m'en-foutiste_ du groupe l'appelait un jour de repos, ce n'était pas anodin. Et bien qu'il avait l'intime conviction de détester son travail depuis des années déjà, un petit quelque chose, bien enfoui au fond de son cœur, le poussa à répondre... Et ce n'était pas seulement par professionnalisme, non... Il s'inquiétait réellement.

Le jeune homme prit alors congé l'espace d'un court instant pour se rendre aux toilettes, et répondre au téléphone. Lorsqu'il décrocha, il était loin d'être d'humeur, et parla donc de sa voix habituellement lasse et traînante :

« -Kai, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle un jour de repos ?

-Ne discute pas, viens vite au studio. Ruki, et Aoi sont déjà en route. »

Uruha grogna derrière le combiné. Il n'avait nul envie d'écourter son repas alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore bu ne serait-ce qu'un verre de ce vin rouge qu'il adorait. Néanmoins, même s'il n'apportait plus aucune importance à son groupe – tout du moins essayait-il – ce détail-là ne lui échappa pas...

« -Et Reita ?

-C'est justement lui, le problème. »

La voix de Kai était sans appel, aussi sèche et dure que toujours. Uruha ne trouva pas le courage de résister, la situation avait l'air d'assez agacer le leader pour qu'il se soit déplacé jusqu'au studio ce jour là. Le problème ne devait pas être futile.

Uruha raccrocha donc, promettant d'arriver aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, et retourna auprès de sa compagne pour la prévenir de son départ. Il s'excusa poliment - être fier ne signifiait pas devenir impoli – puis paya la note pour qu'elle n'ait rien à dépenser, et prit le chemin du métro, une fois encore. Ses pas semblaient encore plus pressés qu'à l'aller... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc tous ses muscles, tous ses atomes, la moindre parcelle de son corps le forçait à accélérer aussi vivement son rythme ? Au contraire... Dans l'optique de son fichu caractère, il aurait plutôt dû prendre tout son temps, monter dans le métro sans se frotter nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre, et chasser cette boule qui se formait inexorablement dans le creux de son ventre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi... Ou plutôt si, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Le groupe était en jeu, il le sentait... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et il ne voulait pas. Même si son travail le lassait, même s'il en avait marre de devoir affronter chaque jour les visages agaçants de ses collègues, il ne voulait pour rien au monde en changer. Il se sentait bien, sur scène, il se sentait vivre. Et il n'y avait que The Gazette pour lui apporter cette plénitude qui l'enivrait lors de leurs shows.

Le guitariste arriva au studio avec une vitesse déconcertante. Il ne se démonta pourtant pas lorsqu'il fut devant le reste du groupe, gardant ses faux airs supérieurs. Aoi, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à garder aussi facilement son calme. Il était sûrement déjà au courant des événements, et cela devait être important, et surtout très grave, pour que ça le mette autant en rogne. Ses poings étaient serrés, son visage rouge de colère et il grinçait des dents. C'était certain qu'il n'était pas très difficile d'énerver le second guitariste, mais à ce point... Au point qu'il tape frénétiquement du pied, et lance des regards noir et sévère à quiconque osait croiser ses orbes... Ce n'était pas si habituelle que cela.

« -Va-t-on enfin me dire où est le véritable problème ? » s'indigna Uruha, alors que personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Parce que si Aoi tournait comme un lion en cage, Kai, de son côté était pendu au téléphone. Et Ruki ? Il regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, les yeux troubles. Uruha ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure, tout ce qui l'importait était de savoir si l'avenir du groupe était compromis ou non... Il ne voulait pas cesser de briller, d'être au sommet. Pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit, il fallait que The Gazette reste The Gazette. C'était impossible autrement.

« -Le véritable problème ? » pesta finalement Aoi, se retenant de s'approcher de Ruki et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. « C'est que ce putain de gosse nous as dérangé, tout ça parce que Reita n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Uruha parut surpris... Cette absence... Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que le bassiste n'était plus venu au studio depuis plusieurs jours, une semaine, à ce qu'en disait l'autre guitariste. Cette constations lui fila quelques frissons, l'espace d'un court instant, mais cette désagréable sensation s'évapora aussi tôt... Reita quittait le groupe ? C'était la seule et unique question qu'il avait désormais en tête.

« -Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Aoi. Ruki as eu raison de nous prévenir, notre manager aussi s'inquiète, personne n'arrive à le joindre. Je te rappelle que nous enregistrons notre single dans à peine une semaine, et que sans la ligne de basse de Reita, le travail est impossible à réaliser. »

Le brun ne l'entendait pourtant pas de cette oreille, et toujours aussi bouillant de rage, il rétorqua du tac au tac :

« -Mais on a pas besoin de lui, merde ! N'importe qui peut nous l'écrire cette ligne de basse, qu'il aille en enfer à nous planter comme ça, à peine une semaine avant ! »

Uruha restait coi. Ruki continuait de regarder au travers de la fenêtre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne faisait pas attention aux paroles alentour, se concentrant sur le soleil qui tentait désespérément de percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse recouvrant le ciel.

« -Non. C'est non Aoi. Nous ne sommes pas un groupe pour rien. »

Un groupe ? Uruha se demandait pourquoi Kai utilisait de tels termes alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était plus ce qu'ils étaient. D'apparence si, certes, mais ils ne formaient en rien un groupe à l'abri de la lumière des projecteurs. Ils étaient seulement cinq personnes travaillant dans la même pièce, dans le même but, et déposant le fruit de ce travail sur une même table avant de partir. Ce n'était en rien l'attitude de ce que l'on entend par « groupe ». En rien.

« -Alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'il se repointe, et on espère que cela se fasse avant la sortie du single ? On repousse la date avec l'excuse '_le bassiste a disparu_' ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on aura l'air crédible ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, Kai semblait peser le pour et le contre. En réalité, il attendait une décision précise de leur manager avant de se prononcer. Ce dernier serait le seul à pouvoir décider de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Néanmoins, alors que le silence haché par la respiration erratique de Aoi se prolongeait, Ruki se manifesta enfin. Ce ne fut pas part les mots, juste par les gestes. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, sortit de la poche de son jean une enveloppe qu'il semblait avoir ouverte et fermée un nombre incalculable de fois, tellement le papier était abîmé, et déposa cette dernière sur la grande table. Sans rien ajouter, il se retira. Il ne désirait pas savoir qu'elle serait la décision de celui qui les dirigeait. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

« De peur que tout s'écroule,

J'ai étouffé tous mes soupirs,  
>J'ai même retenu mon souffle,<br>J'ai fracassé tous mes regrets  
>Enseveli mes souvenirs. »<p>

« _Je souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme que toute cette mascarade cesse. Que ces amis n'en étant plus, ne se voilent plus la face. Qu'ils remarquent que nous étions finis. Reita l'avait compris, lui, tout comme moi. Il avait remarqué_ _bien avant les autres que nous étions voués_ _à l'échec. 'Toutes vies est l'histoire d'un échec'. 'L'enfer, après tout, c'est les autres', comme le disais si bien Sartre. Ce qui était notre paradis s'était au fil_ _du temps mué en enfer, en un cauchemar indescriptible qui nous rongeait chacun de l'intérieur. Reita avait fui, refusant de répondre à mes S.O.S. Il avait sûrement volontairement rompu le contact avec le reste de notre monde, pour ne pas s'en étouffer. Il voulait sûrement s'éviter de mourir dans d'atroces_ _souffrances, et je le respectais d'avoir eu le courage de partir. Moi, il m'était impossible de quitter le navire. Quoi que le manager dirait, je le ferais. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin emmêlé aux fils de son propre destin. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme la dernière fois, les paroles de chansons sont à Saez et Miossec. Quant aux récits en italique, ils appartiennent une fois de plus à deux personnages différents.<strong>  
><strong>A suivre ( si vous le souhaitez !)<strong>


End file.
